The Masque of the Enemy
by BurrBelle
Summary: Severus wants to help Draco and Harry get together. He gives Draco tips on how to get the Harry, and at the same time remembers his time spent with James. He hopes Draco doesn't screw things up and hopes Draco gets Harry to go with him to the Halloween Ma
1. Chapter 1

_The Masque of the Enemy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot/ story line whateva. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...**

This is the second story i am posting on this site and i hope more people will review to it...

Summary: Severus wants to help Draco and Harry get together. He gives Draco tips on how to get the Harry, and at the same time remembers his time spent with James. He hopes Draco doesn't screw things up and hopes Draco gets Harry to go with him to the Halloween Masquerade. They only have one day. Will Draco be able to do it?

**Chapter One:**

If you were to walk into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry at this moment, you would be bombarded by whispers coming from every student, and teacher, concerning what Headmaster Dumbledore had just announced. The only ones not all too happy about the announcement would be Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry," one Ginevra Weasley, or as she preferred to be called: Ginny, gushed . "A Masquerade, here at Hogwarts. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah. Wonderful." Harry Potter said dully. At the moment, Harry could give a flying fuck about what was to happen at the end of the week. He wasn't one for parties, and he sure as hell wasn't about to dance in front of the whole school, again, and make a fool of himself.

"Come on mate. It isn't every day this happens." Ron Weasley said with a smirk. "I don't even mind this happening."

'Of course you don't,' Harry thought, 'You have _Hermione_.' And it was true. Ron and Hermione had started going out during the summer after sixth year, and since then Harry had been feeling a bit left out. He thought himself the third wheel, but could care less because then it meant Hermione wouldn't badger him about his homework and truthfully, he actually understood his classes since Ron wasn't next to him to distract him. Instead his partner was now mainly one Draco Malfoy. In Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, basically every class they had together. This caused the two to form a relationship of sorts so they hardly did any bickering. They were not friends, and yet they were not enemies, so Harry didn't know what to call the relationship between him and Draco, though lately he had started to hope Draco and him could become friends and maybe... a bit more.

"I'm going up to the tower." the dark haired teenager announced to his friends. When Ginny offered to come up with him and keep him company, he declined the offer. 'Probably wants to jump my bones.' he thought as he exited, not realizing that he was being watched by two Slytherins.

Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, watched as one of his students left the hall. His eyes flickered towards his godson and smirked. He could almost feel the waves of lust coming off of the boy. He stood from his seat and went towards the young platinum blond, deciding he needed to have a chat with him.

"Draco, a word please?" he questioned, getting the boys attention. When Draco nodded, he led the boy out of the hall and down to the dungeons, heading for his private chambers were he knew the stormy eyes Slytherin would be a bit more comfortable to talk about the subject at hand.

"Tea?" Severus asked, Draco had taken a seat next to the fireplace, he had kicked off his shoes and had pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees.

"No sir." Draco replied. Severus watched as Draco stared into the fire. At this moment the boy looked like the little child he was when he was 10. "What did you want to talk about Sev?"

"I've noticed for the past two weeks how you have been around Potter." Draco's eyes locked with his professors and widened a fraction. "You have been hiding it well, but I can tell the signs of when someone is smitten with a Potter. I myself was at one point."

"A Potter... surely you don't mean the Potter my age at this moment who walks these very halls." the blond gasped, not liking the thought of his godfather liking the same but he liked.

"God no Draco. What do you take me for?" the black haired man questioned, scandalized. "No I was never and shall never be smitten with Harry Potter. I had taken a liking to _James_ Potter."

"His dad!"

"Yes his dad. For some reason, even though he played those pranks on me I didn't care. I realized I had fallen in love with him. I had told Lily..."

_Flashback:_

_"Lily!" a young Severus called. The auburn haired girl looked over at the Slytherin and said goodbye to her friends and went to see what he wanted._

_"Hello Sevvie." she said with a smile._

_"What did I... Oh never mind." He pulled her into the Room of Requirement, since they were right in front of it. "I need to tell someone and you are the only person I could trust with this."_

_"Well what is it?"_

_"I think I'm inlovewithJames." he said hurriedly._

_"Say that again slowly." Lily said with a smile._

_"I said, I'm in love with James."_

_End Flashback_

"You... you were in love with James Potter." Draco said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes and I know you are with Harry. So that is why..." Here Severus paused, not knowing if he should say what he was about to but something told him just fucking do it. "That is why, I am going to help you get Harry bloody Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Masque of the Enemy_

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot/ story line whateva. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...**

**Summary:** Severus wants to help Draco and Harry get together. He gives Draco tips on how to get the Harry, and at the same time remembers his time spent with James. He hopes Draco doesn't screw things up and hopes Draco gets Harry to go with him to the Halloween Masquerade. They only have one day. Will Draco be able to do it?

**Chapter Two:**

"Sev, are you sure this is going to work?" Draco questioned, looking back at the man.

"Of course. It worked for me didn't it?" Severus said, pointing back at the pensive he had shown Draco. This was the only day Draco could get Harry to go with him to the Masquerade, and since Dumbledore had canceled classes so the students could go into Hogsmeade to get their robes, it was the prefect opportunity and he knew that the dark haired boy was outside alone. Draco had just seen what had happened between a young Severus and James, and since his godfather was ordering him to get the younger boy to go with him into the village, he wasn't about to disobey since he kinda needed his arse. "Go Draco." Severus pushed the boy out of his classroom and told him to head out towards the lake.

When Draco arrived out by the lake, he saw Harry sitting under a tree staring out at the giant squid that inhabited the waters. He took a deep breath and walked over towards him, taking a seat next to the smaller teen. Harry didn't seem to notice him so Draco decided to get him out of his revere.

"Hello Potter." the platinum blond said, causing Harry to jump a bit.

"Don't do that Malfoy." Harry said, looking at the Slytherin. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I could ask the same for you Potter."

"Ah, but I asked you first." the dark haired boy said with a smirk.

"I do not have a date as of yet for the Masquerade." the stormy eyed boy said, "What about you? Surely the Weaselette wants you to go with her." Inside Draco was a bit angry at the thought of Harry going to the dance with Ginny.

"Yes she wants me to go with her but... I rather not go with her. I'm rather lucky you see, I have been avoiding her from last night and she has yet to catch me." he said with a smile.

"Very elusive of you."

"Thank you." They sat in a slightly comfortable silence, that is until Harry heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Harry!" Ginny called, rushing over to his and Draco.

"Fuck!" Harry stood up and looked down at Draco. "Unless you want her to annoy you with questions about what you were doing with me, I suggest you get up and run." Harry said quickly. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and saw some mischief in them so he decided to go with the boy.

"What are we waiting here for then?" Draco said with a smirk while standing up next to Harry. The two took off running, leaving a yelling red head behind and since they were not weighed down by robes the two were even faster. But for some odd reason, Ginny was almost just as fast so when they entered the castle, they heard her footsteps right behind them.

"Damn. Where to now?" Draco questioned, stopping for a quick moment, before he started running again.

"Keep running, I'll find somewhere for us to hide." And Harry did. He found a deserted classroom and pulled Draco inside with him, closing the door just in time, as Ginny had rounded the same corner. They were silent as they head her footsteps go past and when they could hear no more of her, they let out a gush of air.

"How is that for a workout?" the green eyed boy asked, jumping up onto one of the dusty old desks.

"Wonderful." the blond said, lying down on his back on what he thought was a teachers desk. "Potter," he said after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"I um... I was wondering, would you like to go to this Masquerade thingy with me?" Harry was shocked to say the least. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin he wanted to be more than friends with, was asking him to the Masquerade. Harry nodded dumbly, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

"Alright then." Draco said, feeling like he was floating. 'Sev's plan actually worked.' he thought with a smirk.

"Um... Malfoy, or do I call you Draco now?" the shorter man questioned.

"You can call me Draco if you like." the stormy eyed teen said.

"Alright. Draco," The corners of Harry's lips turned up a bit, "Well, do you wanna go and get out costumes now?" By now Harry looking intently at the Slytherin, waiting for an answer.

"We can go now, but I don't want to walk all the way down there and then have people ask us a whole bunch of questions."

"No problem." Harry said with a smirk, "I know a way to get there and no one will even know we are in Hogsmeade."

"You Potter, or shall I say Harry, surely should have been in Slytherin." Draco said, getting up and opening the door for Harry, bowing like the perfect gentleman.

"Why thank you sir." Harry said with a smile.

"My pleasure." Draco gave Harry a small peck on the lips before following him out of the classroom.

Harry led him down the one-eyed witch passage way, which led them straight to Honeydukes' cellar. There he quietly snuck them into the shop, and not a one noticed them. They made their way to shop Harry had spotted at the end of the street where hardly anyone was. When they entered, they were glad no one knew about the place. It was filled from top to bottom with quality Wizarding robes and costumes. The shopkeeper came to see who had rang the bell at the top of the door and smiled at the two boys.

"Hello," she said with an Italian accent, "My name is Gianna. What can I do for you two?"

"We are looking for robes for a Masquerade at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Ah... I have seen the students wandering about the village looking for something to wear. Now, let me ask you this before I start to help you two." Draco and Harry nodded, listening to the woman. "Do you two want to see each others costumes now, or during the ball?" Draco and Harry looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before answering.

"During." they said simultaneously.

Gianna nodded and pulled both boys into two dressing rooms, only a wall separating the two. She measured them and started handing them robes that would fit them. Almost all the robes hugged their Seeker bodies in the right places, and Harry and Draco smiled to themselves, wondering how the other would look the next night. When Gianna was done handing them the robes, she left them so they could pick out the one they liked the best. And one at a time, they paid for their purchases, and then left the shop, giving the woman a thanks before heading back up to the castle through the passageway.

"Hello Sev." Draco said, coming into the man private chambers that night after dinner with a smile on his face.

"I take it my plan worked." he said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Oh yeah. I even got a kiss out of it."

"Good for you." Severus looked at Draco and remembered himself when he had first asked James out on a date.

_Flashback:_

_ Severus had just walked out of the school, intending to head out by the lake for some time to himself when he saw the teen that occupied his wet dreams at night. There, sitting under the shade of a tree was James Potter, looking as handsome as ever, in Severus' eyes, and all he was doing was looking at the lake. It was then Severus decided to get what he had wanted to ask the hazel eyed Gryffindor for the past few days. He walked over and sat next to James, realizing that he had yet to notice him._

_ "Hello Potter." the black hared Slytherin drawled, startling the Marauder._

_ "What do you want Snivellus?" James spat, glaring at the other teen. Severus looked at the teenager, not thinking that his plan was such a good idea now, but he had no time to turn back. He saw James stand up andbrush the grass off of his robes, and in an instant, Severus had stood up and pushed him back onto the ground, straddling his hips in the process._

_ "What the bloody fuck!" James exclaimed._

_ "Listen here James," Severus said in a tone that said 'Do _not_ interrupt me.' "For the past few weeks I have been arguing with myself on my feeling for you and I have finally come to the conclusion that I have fallen in love with the guy that has made my life here at Hogwarts a living hell. But I talked it over with Lily and she told me to do what I think is right so I am doing it right now. James Potter, will you go out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" James stared up at the Slytherin, eyes wide and everything. He couldn't see the castle from where they were, so that meant that no one could see them. He took a deep breath and said,_

_ "Alright." he exhaled, "I'll go with you out on a date." he said, blushing slightly._

_ "Are... Are you blushing!" Severus asked incredulously, "My God, James Potter is blushing." he laughed._

_ "You'd be blushing too if you were pinned in a provocative position like I am right now." Severus smiled at the Gryffindor before placing his lips only a centimeter from touching the ones below his._

_ "You don't have to be pinned to be blushing." And with that, Severus started to kiss James, letting his hands wander up the Chasers clothed chest. James arched into his chest and Severus smiled into the kiss. He prodded his tongue against James' lips, moaning when the other boy opened his mouth and their tongues touched..._

_End Flashback_

"Sev? Sev? Anyone home?" Draco questioned, breaking the Potions Master out of his trance.

"Yes?" he questioned, a bit disoriented.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes. Where were you?" the Slytherin student asked.

"In the past." he replied with a smirk.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Harry was currently being badgered by his friends about his whereabout for the whole entire day.

"Harry what did you do today?" Ron asked, looking over at his grinning best mate.

"And where were you? Because when Ron and I got back from Hogsmeade, you weren't here and we couldn't find you." Hermione put in.

"Hermione, Ron, I am sorry to tell you but I don't think Harry is here right now." Seamus said, coming to sit next to the dark haired Gryffindor.

"What do ya mean Seam? He is right there in front of us." the red head stated.

"No I mean mentally. Harry is currently out of the building. Probably thinking about a certain someone." the Irish teen said with a smirk.

"Is it your date for tomorrow Harry?" the once bushy haired girl asked. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy but fell in soft curls down her back.

"It can't be Ginny since she is going with Terry." Ron said, looking over at his sister, "Come on mate, who are you going with?" Harry blinked three times before getting out of his seat and heading up the stairs to the Seventh Year Boys dormitory.

"As I said," Seamus said smiling. "He is thinking about his date and his mind has left the building."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:**

**Alrighty, this isn't going to be some long arse story I have to admit since I am working on two other which I _have_ to get done. Maybe 1-3 more chapters? I dunno...**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot/ story line whateva. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling... I also do not own the song. **

**Summary:** Severus wants to help Draco and Harry get together. He gives Draco tips on how to get the Harry, and at the same time remembers his time spent with James. He hopes Draco doesn't screw things up and hopes Draco gets Harry to go with him to the Halloween Masquerade. They only have one day. Will Draco be able to do it?

A/N: The song used in this chapter is called, "Everytime We Touch" and it is by Cascada. I hope you all like it and thank you to those that review I love you:)

**Chapter Three:**

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny Weasley yelled the next morning at breakfast, getting the attention of the whole Gryffindor table.

"Yes Ginny?" he questioned, taking a bite of sausage.

"Why the hell did you run away from me yesterday, and why the hell were you with---" She didn't finish he question because Harry covered her mouth and glared.

"Ginny," he whispered in her ear, "I rather not have my bloody business all around the whole fucking school."

"Take your hand off of my mouth." the red head said, pushing his hand away. "I have the right to know because I saw you two run off and disappear." she stated.

"Who was he with?" Hermione questioned, looking at the youngest Weasley. Harry glared at Ginny, daring her to say anything before he turned the same look onto Hermione.

"I rather not have my business run around this school by some common gossip Hermione." the dark haired boy said before getting up from the table and heading out of the Great Hall.

"What got his knickers in a twist?" Ron questioned, looking between his girlfriend and sister.

'I try to keep one thing a secret in this fucking school and am I able to go one bloody day with being pestered about it? No...' Harry thought as he walked the pretty empty corridors of Hogwarts castle. He heard fast footsteps coming up behind him so he stopped and turned around, causing the person who was following him to run into him. They both toppled to the ground, the mystery man landing on top of Harry.

"I have to say, I don't mind this position at all." Harry looked up to see a pair of stormy gray eyes looking down at him.

"Nice to see you too Draco." Harry laughed, "Well, aren't you going to get off of me?" he asked.

"Why should I? As I said, I kinda like this position." Draco said with a smirk, when he saw the Gryffindor below him pout. His eyes automatically flickered to Harry's lips and before either knew what was happening, Draco was kissing the younger Gryffindor. Draco bit down gently on Harry's lower lips, causing the dark haired boy to gasp and open his mouth. Draco, taking the advantage, slipped his tongue in, tasting the boy.

'He tastes like cinnamon.' Draco thought, moaning into the kiss.

'God this is wonderful.' Harry thought, deepening the kiss until the need for air started to cause problems so Draco pulled away.

"That was... amazing." Draco whispered, giving the green eyed teen a smaller kiss.

"Yeah..." Harry said, still taking in some air to help clear his clouded mind.

"I think I need to get you on your back more often." the platinum blond said with a smirk at the blush he caused to appear on Harry's already flushed cheeks.

"Yeah well.. Oh God!" Harry moaned when Draco sat up, still not getting off of him.

"Did you like that?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow. Not being able to talk, Harry just nodded. Draco rocked his hips, causing both of the 'problems' to touch and making them both cry out in pleasure.

"Draco... I think we need to, Oh God, stop before someone finds us..."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" he whispered into his dates ear.

'No I don't want you to stop.' Harry thought, but instead he said, "Yes, I think we need to stop." Draco did as he was told and got off of Harry, letting the two of them calm down and get their breathing under control.

"Can.. I um, expect more of that tonight?" the Gryffindor asked, turning his head to look at Draco.

"If you want more of it, then you shall have it." Draco smiled and got off of the ground, holding out his hand for Harry to take which he did. "See you tonight?" he questioned.

"Of course." With that said, both boys headed of towards their own common rooms, each barely able to contain their excitement for that night.

**That Night...**

"Come on Harry," Ron said as he fixed his robes. "Who is your date?"

"Sorry Ronnie, but you will just have to wait until _I_ arrive at the masquerade, and then you will have to tell if it is really me because I will after all, be wearing a masque." Harry said with a smirk. He had yet to put on his robes but he did have on the shirt and trousers that came along with the robes. The shirt was a form fitting midnight blue silk shirt, and the trousers were black and clung to his arse and mid-thigh before opening out at the bottom.

"Damn Harry," Seamus whistled when he poked his head into the room, "Looking good mate."

"Thanks Seam." Harry smiled at the Irish teen.

"Ron, your date is awaiting your arrival." the sandy haired Gryffindor said. Ron sighed and looked at Harry one last time, pleading for even a hint.

"No Ron," the green eyed boy said sternly, "Now get down there to Hermione before she comes up here." Ron left with a slightly dejected look on his face. When Harry was sure the common room was clear and no one from his year were walking around in the halls, all thanks to our loved Marauder's Map, he slipped into his robes. The robes he wore were the same color as his shirt and had silver hemming. He tried to fix his hair, but when it didn't stay he styled it so it was a cross between the 'windswept' look and 'I was shagged while coming down the stairs' look. Harry walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs, but just before he walked out of the common room he put his mask on and walked out. He didn't want anyone to know it was him before the whole school did, now did he?

Now in the Great Hall, awaiting his date's arrival was Harry's one time enemy, Draco Malfoy. Draco was dressed in dark green robes and they had a trimming of mercury colored silk. His silk shirt was the same color, and hugged his torso, showing off the muscles he acquired from the past six years of Quidditch. His trousers were the same color as Harry's and clung to his arse, but still had room to breath. It was currently 9 o'clock and he had yet to see Harry. He thought the smaller boy would have come in with Weasley and Granger, but when he saw them arrive, and he was no where to be seen, he started to become nervous. The masquerade had started and hour ago and he started to wonder if Harry had second thoughts and wasn't coming.

"Draco, calm down," Blaise said came to stand next to the platinum haired Slytherin, "Who ever your mystery date is, they'll arrive." He couldn't talk anymore because Pansy had pulled him onto the dance floor, leaving Draco at the table by himself.

Just as he pulled up the sleeve of his robes to check the time once again, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the new comer. His blue and silver mask hid his face so none knew who he was, and that irked them all to no end. Draco walked up to where the teen was standing and surprised him by whispering in his ear.

"May I have this dance?" Draco questioned, looking down into bright green orbs, automatically knowing that this was his Harry.

"Of course." Harry looked into the stormy eyes of teen wearing the green and mercury mask, and gave a smile as he was led onto the floor.

"I thought you weren't coming." Draco admitted when they had begun dancing in the center of the floor.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Harry questioned, smiling up at Draco.

"Maybe the fact that you only just arrived."

"Ah but I have a good explanation for that. You see, your godfather stopped me in the halls and warned me not to break your heart." he said truthfully. Severus had stopped him in the halls, warning him that if he broke Draco's heart, he would regret it for as long as he lived.

"I was wondering where he had disappeared to." the Slytherin said to himself. Draco dipped Harry just as the song ended, planting a quick kiss on the soft pink lips. They moved over to where Draco had been minutes before. But just as they were about to sit, another, more up to date and faster, song started playing and Harry said he wanted to dance to it. They both took off their robes and moved to the floor once again. Draco placed his hands onto Harry's hips just as the words started to play.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive..."_

The two were dancing together, movement in sync with the others. Hands started roaming and touching places they wanted to see but without the barriers on. Harry moved his down from Draco's neck and started rubbing his upper arms, looking deep into the stormy clouds that made up the Slytherin's eyes.

"_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."_

"I want you in my life Draco." Harry said into the blond's ear when Draco had placed a kiss to his cheek. Knowing the song, Draco sang along with the next verse.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..."_

Ignoring the rest of the song, and those around them, Harry kissed Draco, putting all the feelings he had built up inside of him since the beginning of term into the one kiss. When he pulled away they were both breathless and got off of the floor to take a seat and catch their breath.

"Do you think anyone knows who you are?" Draco questioned.

"For some reason I only think Neville knows it's me because when I walked in he gave me a smirk." Harry stated.

"Longbottom can smirk?" Draco questioned, amazed at the newly discovered fact.

"You don't know Neville like I do." They talked a bit more before dancing some more. Around 11o'clock, Draco suggested that they take a walked together.

"How was you night?" the blond questioned, looking at the smaller teen.

"Well lets see... I didn't make a fool out of myself while dancing, I got to have fun without anyone knowing who I was, and..." The Gryffindor paused, acting like he was thinking about what else to say. "I think thats all."

"Oh." Draco said, sounding sad.

"I'm kidding Draco. My night was even better because I got to spend it with someone I have been crushing on for the past month or more. It all depends on when these feeling for you started."

"Oh? And when _exactly_ did these feelings start?" Harry looked up into Draco's face, making them both stop in the corridor.

"To be honest, I think they were there since March." he said shyly, "I guess I just squashed them." Draco smiled at the Gryffindor before pushing him into the open portrait behind him. Harry didn't realize it, but Draco had led them to his private bedroom. Harry smirked at the Slytherin, swaying his hips as he walked towards the bed. Draco smirked and banished his clothes with his wand and then turned the wand onto Harry, stripping him of his clothes also.

Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, straddling his hips in the process. He kissed the tan chest below him, sucking on the dark haired boys nipples, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He moved his way up to Harry's neck, sucking on the spot where Harry's neck and shoulder met, leaving his mark.

"We don't have t do this if you don't want to." the platinum blond whispered into the Gryffindor's ear.

"Draco," Harry said. The Slytherin moved his head so he was looking into the lust filled green eyes. "Shut up." With that Harry pulled their lips together and moaned into the kiss as he felt their pricks touch. Draco opened up his bedside table, pulling out a vial of lube. He stuck a finger in and rubbed it against Harry's opening, making the slightly younger boy moan. He slipped the finger inside, wiggling it around until he found that bundle of nerves that made every man cry out.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry cried, pushing himself deeper onto the intruding finger. Draco added another finger and then another, stretching the boy until he thought he was ready. He pulled out the fingers, Harry moaned at the loss but soon cried out with pleasure and a bit of pain when he was filled by Draco. He started thrusting into the green eyes boy, making him cry out in pleasure every time he would touch that sweet spot inside of him. The blond felt Harry tensing up around him and soon they both were shooting their loads. Minutes flew past and Draco pulled out of the Boy-Who-Lived, giving him a kiss on the lips before resting his head on a pillow. Harry snuggled up into the blond, resting his head on Draco's chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot/ story line whateva. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling... I also do not own the song.**

Summary: Severus wants to help Draco and Harry get together. He gives Draco tips on how to get the Harry, and at the same time remembers his time spent with James. He hopes Draco doesn't screw things up and hopes Draco gets Harry to go with him to the Halloween Masquerade. They only have one day. Will Draco be able to do it?

A/N: This is the last chappie and I hope you all like it! If you want a sequel e-mail me or leave it in your reviews!

**Chapter Four:**

When Draco awoke the next morning, he felt a warm body against his and smiled, remembering what happened the night before. He looked at the peaceful face of Harry and placed a small kiss on his slightly swollen lips. He quietly crawled out of the king sized bed and pull out a pair of pajama bottoms from his drawers before walking out of the room. He went down the hall way until he reached Severus' quarters. He knocked three times and a moment later the door opened.

"Good morning Godfather." Draco said with a grin.

"Draco. You seem, happy." Severus said, inviting the blond into the sitting room.

"Oh but I am." Draco took his seat next to the fireplace.

"I take it you and Harry had an, 'eventful' night?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. The blond blushed a bit and nodded in agreement.

"Sev, I was wondering... What ever happened to you and his father?" Draco noticed the look that passed his Godfather's face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"He had told me that his parents wanted him to marry a witch by the time we graduated in the next few weeks." Severus said, staring into the fire as the memory came back.

_Flashback_

_"Who are you going to marry then?" the seventeen year old Slytherin asked._

_"Well... I know of someone. Since January I have been seeing her and--"_

_"WHAT? You have been cheating on me!" Severus exclaimed. "Who?"_

_"Um.. It's um... Lily." James answered quietly, looking down at the ground. He was too scared to look into Severus' eyes, scared of the hurt he would see there._

_"Lily? Lily fucking Evans? I fucking told her that I was in love with you and then she goes and sleeps with you." the teen hissed._

_"I never said---" James was once again cut off by the Slytherin._

_"You have been seeing her since January, you cannot tell me that you haven't beenshagging her."_

_"It was bound to happen Sev." the Gryffindor said, trying to reason with him._

_"If it was bound to happen, _Potter_, " Severus spat. "Then why did you even agree to go out with me when I told you that I loved you?" he questioned quietly._

_"Because I... I..." But James didn't have an answer. He just looked into the eyes of his now ex-boyfriend, giving a silent plea to be forgiven._

_"No. I can never forgive you for this James." And with that Severus stalked out of the room, his eyes welling up with tears, but never once letting them fall._

_End Flashback_

"I didn't speak to him after that. Every time he or Lily would try to confront me in the halls I would avoid or hex them. Either one worked for me." he said with a slight smirk. "The last I ever seen of them was in the paper about Godric's Hollow."

"Sev I didn't--" Draco was cut off by his godfather.

"It's alright Draco. I never told anyone." Severus smiled at his godson. "I believe the only people who knew were Lily and Dumbledore. Him only because he knows almost everything that goes on in this school."

"Did you ever find someone?" the blond asked.

"I did actually. You didn't think I would still be single?" the Potions Master asked with a smirk. "I'm married and have two children actually."

"What are their names?" Draco asked, eager to her about his godfathers children who he would now consider cousins.

"Tristan is your age and Elaina is fourteen, and I have a little one on the way."

"Where to they go to school?"

"Beauxbatons, but Elaina will be transferring here next year." he answered.

"So that means I get to meet them this summer?" the platinum haired Slytherin questioned.

"Of course." the Head of Slytherin said. Draco talked a bit more with his godfather, mainly about his 'cousins' before biding the man a goodbye saying he needed to get back to Harry. When he entered his rooms, he saw that Harry was awake and was wearing a t-shirt of his and a pair of pajama bottoms, both two sizes too big.

"You know what I just realized Draco," Harry said, turning around to look at his blond boyfriend.

"What is it love?" Draco came and wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist.

"I am in love with the masque of my enemy and my enemy himself."

"And I love you too." Draco kissed Harry softly before suggesting that they go to breakfast.

An hour later the two walked out of the room, fully dressed and hand in hand . When they were outside the large doors of the Great Hall, Harry had an idea and started kissing Draco. When Draco responded, he pushed the door open and walked backwards until they were standing in front of the whole school. The Gryffindor pulled away a moment later and smirked at the shocked faces. He heard a thump come from over by the Gryffindor table.

"I take it Weasley didn't like the show?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"He didn't like the show, but him fainting probably means he knows that there is no way he could break us up." Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek before going to his own table and Draco to the Slytherin table.

"You and Malfoy Harry?" Ron questioned when he regained consciousness.

"Yup." the dark haired boy answered as he took a sip of tea.

"So you were dancing with him last night?" Hermione questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"I can't change your mind?" the red head asked.

"Nope." Harry said with a smile.

"Well... congrats mate." Ron gave Harry a one armed hug before the whole dorm room and the seventh year girls started questioning him about Draco. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table a smiled at Draco who was smirking. He blew the Slytherin a kiss before going back to talking with his house mates.


End file.
